


Possessive Obsession

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Braiding, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy silently suffers his feelings for Ed.





	Possessive Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for slug_belcher.

Roy watched him from a distance.  Always, from a distance.  Always, leaning against the doorway of the bedroom that they shared, his eyes taking in every turn of the head and stroke of the hand in the astonishingly hypnotic display.  The kid was brushing his hair for goodness sake and still, there he stood, no more mesmerized by the sight of Ed’s personal grooming than he would have been if he had been watching a priceless work of art come to life.  It was disgusting, really, this damned adoration that rose in his chest over something so stupid… but yet… he just couldn’t help himself.  Because it was only during simple, mundane moments like these when the full weight of his love came crashing down on him, suffocating him, leaving him with the one glaring truth he had been loath to admit from the start:

He was in love with Edward Elric.  Completely.

With all of his body, with all of his soul, he was--and had always been--captive to the insurmountable enigma of this… this  _boy_ … this amazing teenager who had, from the start, defied everything that Roy had once held to be right and true.  Perhaps it was fate or, more likely, retribution that had brought him here, forcing him to open his guarded heart to the one least likely to hold it after so many others had tried and failed.  

And it wasn’t enough (punishment) to merely love Ed.  No, that would have been too easy.  Too convenient.  Even if, at a glance, the teen was not someone who would typically be considered desirable to others, that he was so goddamn  _magnetic_  was something that drove Roy to ruin with jealousy.  Everyone flocked to him--men, women, young and old, fawning over him or his automail or his hair or his eyes.  There was always  _something_ to draw them near.  And how many times had he held himself back to keep from torching them all, damn near out of his mind with irritation over their ogling and touching, consumed by a feeling of possessiveness that he would have never otherwise known he was capable of?  

He stepped into the room and approached Ed from behind just as the young man was beginning to braid his hair.  It was something that he had always wanted to try and do for him… and not because Ed had once mentioned how that Rockbell girl did it for him.  Most certainly not for that reason.

Well, not  _only_  for that reason. 

Because while it did make him sick to his stomach to think of her running her grease monkey fingers through Ed’s hair, Roy also longed to share these unimportant things with him.  Wasn’t that also why he had secretly begun schooling himself on the mechanics of automail management, which was, incidentally, something else that Winry had on him when it came to Ed?  He knew it was childish, this obsession of his.  He  _knew_  it, but still…

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Ed asked, lowering his hands and letting Roy take over.

“It’s not exactly alchemy,” Roy responded.  And it wasn’t… even though he was still doing a fair job at mangling his hair.

He concentrated on the task at hand as he felt Ed’s gaze through the mirror, evaluating him, trying to determine the real reason behind his sudden interest in hairstyling.  He would have rather died than admit that he was, in essence, trying to undo what that girl had done for him so that he could own the experience for himself.  If he did that, he may as well scoop the teen up in his arms and run away, screaming “My Ed!” at the top of his lungs.  Same difference.

Roy took a step back while Ed ran his left hand down the disheveled braid, evaluating his handiwork.  “There you go.  I’m sure it’s probably not as good as… what’s-her-name…”

Ed tilted his head slightly as he appraised him.  After a moment, he smiled softly.  

“It’s perfect,” he said.

“Is that so?” Roy asked with a raised brow.  It was such a bald-faced lie.  The braid looked like shit and Ed knew it.

Even so, Roy was happy to hear it.  

“Mm-hm.  Just as good as ‘what’s-her-name’ ever did.”  Ed turned around and stepped toward him.  He leaned forward and planted his face in Roy’s chest.  “Thank you,” he muttered into his shirt.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and bent over, burying his face in the teen’s hair and letting the clean smell of it fill his lungs, surrendering to the onslaught of emotions it triggered within him and clenching his teeth, perhaps in an effort to refrain from spewing such romantically sappy declarations of affection.  Ed would have never let him hear the end of it for saying something so mushy and Roy wasn’t about to give him the chance.  

Because as much as he loved Ed… adored him… cherished him… and couldn’t live without him…

… he would be damned if he was going to go so far as to actually  _say_  it.


End file.
